


Precious

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Randy/Adam, Randy/Edge, Slash, Wrestling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Orton reflecting on his lover, Adam. Randy/Adam slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

He's Mine. 

Now, and Forever. 

Always has been, and always will be. 

Everybody knows that, but occasionally, some newbie's like Evan Bourne, Santino, Haas, even my own team mates Ted and Cody, tried to 'pick him up'. But as soon as they catch site of me lurking in the shadows they quickly learn their roles and back off.

Though some feel froggy and decide to jump, thinking they stand a chance. However outside of their wet dream world, their imagination; they could never hold a candle to me. I'd tear them to shreds in an instant.

I don't like newbie's coming on to my baby, my Precious. He's gorgeous, I know; and they're young, and don't know, although they learn, they'll be excused. But it's the vet's, the guys that already know he's mine, that really tick me off. Guys like Dave Batista, Triple H, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Chris Jericho and John Morrison to name a few.

All of them flirt shamelessly with my Precious, but he looks down at his feet, blushing embarrassed. He is faithful to me, he loves me as much as I love him, that I know for sure. He hates when people flirt with him, he only has eyes for me and I for him.

I love him truly, madly and deeply with everything I have, if anybody lays one finger on him, i'll kill them. Those guys only want to get him in bed as he is everyone's wet dream. He was my wet dream as a teenaged boy, now that dream is a reality.

None of those guys love him, i'd be damned if I let them touch him let alone sleep with him! Especially Hunter and Dave. Those Assholes tried to get me fired just to get their greedy paws on MY pet. As you can see they failed miserably and i'm still here!

They don't dare come near my pet, they're afraid to. I know he'll forever be mine. As I gently slid into my Baby, taking slow cautious thrusts to make sure I don't hurt him. I move slowly as he locks his legs around my waist, sliding his arms to rest loosely around my shoulders as we settled into a slow steady rhythm. My pet crying out softly, making me smile to know I please him. As we quickened our rhythm it wasn't long before my precious cried out his release, his load spattering on our bellies as I continued on, finding my release not long after.

I rolled onto my back, pulling my Precious into my arms, as he rested his head on my chest. I gently pet and stroke his hair back, all the while he smiles shyly up at me, almost purring like a kitten, which is what prompt me to call him my pet. In a good way of course.

As i said earlier ... He's My Pet, My Precious. My Love; My Everything.

'But Most Importantly, Adam Copeland is Mine!' Randy Orton thought tightening his embrace on Adam as they drifted off.


End file.
